


Hiding Away

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skyhold, Sunsets, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is setting on Skyhold and after a rather peaceful day of reading Dorian decides to find Feras to enjoy the sunset with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Away

Dorian sighed as he finished reading yet another book, closing it with a small clap-like noise that echoed softly in his claimed corner of the circular library. He set the book down on his dubbed "I've read this" pile and sat up from his plush, red leather chair, stretching in a way that would pop and crack his back. And once stretched, he let out a relaxed breath and glanced out the window. 

The sun was going down, beginning to hide behind the walls of Skyhold and the surrounding mountains. It's farewell had begun to turn the sky orange and pink, warming the atmosphere with promises of the star's return in the morning. Dorian smiled and thought to himself, 'My, Feras would love to see this,' as he recalled the numerous times the small Dale would drag him out to the balconies of his quarters to watch the sun leave the sky. 

"Perhaps I should go find him. I haven't seen Feras for a few hours," the man hummed to himself as he then descended the stairs to his left, glancing at Solas and giving him a small nod of greeting before making his way to Feras' room. 

Dorian climbed the few flights of stairs, expecting to see his lover somewhere in his room. But he was nowhere to be found. He looked on the balconies and checked the smaller rooms with his quarters. He furrowed his brow at the uncertainty of where the elf was - since normally he would be found in his quarters. But he shrugged, confused but knowing that Feras could easily be some place else. 

So back he went on the stairs. And soon he decided to go where the war room was situated instead, finding Josephine behind her desk as usual.

"Hey, Josephine, have you seen Feras around lately?" Dorian questioned her as he leaned on her desk, using one arm for support.

"I haven't seen the Inquisitor for about two hours now. Last Cullen, Leliana, or myself saw him was during a brief meeting in the war room," the Antivan woman replied as she stood from her chair. "I do believe he left though, claiming to want to go for a walk to get some air. So perhaps check around outside or along the tops of the walls?"

"Alright, thanks for the help," the mage nodded, smiling at her briefly before he left. He soon made his way outside the doors of the castle and looked around the grounds at the top of the large staircase. He was grateful that they provided such a view of the area. But he frowned when Feras was still no where to be seen. He went down the stairs and looked over to his left at the lower grounds past where the medical teams were and still didn't see him. Dorian thought that perhaps he could be on the walls. But when he walked around the area of Skyhold, he couldn't see him up there. And now Dorian was starting to worry. 

"He wouldn't leave on his own, would he?" he muttered to himself as he hurriedly made his way towards the gates of Skyhold, running his fingers through his hair.

"He isn't outside," came a soft voice, stopping the Vint in his tracks - and also nearly stopping his heart.

Dorian whipped his head to the right, noticing Cole had suddenly appeared on a set of stairs. "What do you mean?" he asked him.

"He's still inside the castle. Hiding away. Crying crying. Stop crying you idiot. They can't see this. Can't be weak. Don't lie to them. Lie to yourself," Cole told him, his voice almost eerie as he was so able to read out Feras' thoughts - even from, perhaps, so far away.

"Where is he?" Dorian quickly demanded him, more than he asked, worry straining his voice.

"Basement. No prisoners. Just alcohol, smells of roast beef," Cole replied and was soon gone.

Dorian shook his head, now unable to remember exactly who told him how and where to find Feras but he was glad to know now where his lover was. And that was most important to him at the moment. He then quickly made his way all they way back up the stairs into the castle and went through the first door to the war room but took a left to head down the stairs to the basement. He had been down there a handful of times, but only to explore the old library across from the staircase. 

"Alcohol... Smells like roast beef..." he muttered to himself as he followed his nose, the scent of meat almost heavy in the air. He made his way back to the southeastern corner of the pillared room, finding a door on either side of him. But the noises on the other sides of the doors was what made him decide which to choose. 

The door on his right, he would classify as loud with people talking and pots and pans clanging about. The one on his left, was almost too quiet with not a single peep coming through from the other side.

So Dorian decided to go with the door on his left, figuring that if Feras was hiding that he wouldn't be in the louder room.

As soon as he had opened the door, he met the strong sent of alcohol. He guessed that he must have just found the wine cellar. But that wasn't all he had found. Curled up in a small wooden chair in the corner was Feras, his face in his hands with his legs tucked up into himself, his body shaking in silent sobs. He hadn't even noticed Dorian step in, to engrossed in the breakdown he was having. 

The human stood there for a moment in shock. He had never seen Feras like this. He didn't believe that anyone else probably had either. He then swallowed the lump in his throat and went over to the smaller one, crouching down in a squat at his side.

"Feras....are you doing alright...?" Dorian whispered to him softly, placing a gentle hand on his thigh. 

Feras jumped and let out a loud squeak, nearly falling out of his chair. Dorian quickly took his hand off him as the elf quickly lifted his head, his body tense. His normally dazzling blue eyes were puffy and bloodshot. His face was a bright pink-red and tear stained, framed by messy auburn hair.

Feras slowly relaxed once he realized Dorian was the one next to him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to rid them of tears as he sniffled. "Sorry..." he mumbled softly. "I-... I should be going back..."

"What do you mean you're sorry...? Are you okay...?" Dorian asked, his voice low and gentle. 

Feras faked a smiled and nodded, letting out a shaky breath, wiping his eyes with his fingertips. "Y-Yeah... I just fell and it hurt so I was crying..." he muttered, laughing slightly.

Dorian frowned at the lie, putting his hand on Feras' lap when he put his feet on the floor. "I don't believe that," he stated plainly, squeezing his thigh comfortingly. "Please, tell me what's wrong, amatus.."

The Dalish elf shook his head, breathing heavily and staying quiet for a little while as he tried to keep himself from crying again. "I'm fine... I mean it..."

"Feras..." Dorian frowned as he let out a small sigh, looking up at the other as he shifted his weight. "What's wrong? You can tell me. You can trust me, okay?"

Feras nodded as he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to persuade his tears into staying inside him. He bit his lower lip and whimpered, hanging his head. "I-...I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing..?" Dorian asked softly as he rubbed his thigh. He sighed softly, it hurt him to see Feras like this.

"I'm just stressed...." he replied in a quiet voice, massaging his eyes. "Everyone expects s-so much of me b-but I can't do it by m-myself..."

"I know, amatus... I know..." Dorian murmured. He shifted his weight and gently took Feras' hand in his own, squeezing it lovingly. "I'm here for you, okay..?"

Feras nodded and sniffled as he looked down at Dorian sadly. He was silent for a while, letting out a shaky breath as Dorian rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. "Can we go lay down...?" he requested, nearly on the brink of tears again.

"Of course... Your room, love...?" Dorian suggested as he slowly rose to his feet, Feras' hand still in his. 

Feras shook his head. "I'd rather go to yours..."

"Alright, let's go, Feras..." he murmured with a sweet smile, watching Feras get to his feet and squeezing his petite hand.

~^*+*^~

The room was dimly lit by just a few candles and the curtains were open to allow the stars outside to shine in. Feras laid on his stomach so he could look out the window, Dorian behind him with an arm around his waist. He let out a soft sigh at the soft feeling of Dorian's lips kissing his shoulder, his eyes closing.

"Are you doing alright...?" Dorian murmured, making his ear twitch at his smooth, gentle voice.

"Yes...thank you..." he replied softly as he sighed again. He relaxed back to be closer to Dorian's warmth.

"Good..." the human hummed with a squeeze of his side. Feras made a small squeak in response and Dorian laughed lowly. "What...? Did that tickle..?" he teased.

The elf stifled a giggle. He knew what he could be in store for. And it wasn't something he overly wanted. "No..." he lied.

"I'm pretty sure it did..." Dorian chuckled as he squeezed him again. Feras let out another squeak and squirmed as Dorian wiggled his fingers on his stomach. He chuckled again and kept going until Feras broke out in a fit of giggles, rolling onto his back and clutching stomach.

"Stop..!" Feras whined between laughs as Dorian climbed on top of him, straddling his waist while he quickly pinned his arms above his head. His free hand continued to torture the Dale with his fingers dancing over his sensitive tummy with a feather-like touch. "Please!"

"But you're so cute to tickle..." Dorian whispered teasingly as he pressed their lips together, his hand resting on his stomach. "And I got you smiling now, amatus..."

"I don't like it.." Feras pouted up at him, trying to wriggle his arms free. He gladly received his freedom as Dorian kissed him again before he slid off of him.

"Alright alright..." Dorian murmured as he laid back down next to him, arms open for the elf to come into. Soon Feras had his head tucked beneath Dorian's chin and his arms wrapped around his waist, their hips flush together. "We should get some rest now, amatus..."

Feras nodded, a small yawn slipping passed his lips as he rubbed his eye. "Okay... I love you..." he said quietly.

"I love you too..." Dorian answered with a small kiss to his head.


End file.
